bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 14
I recognize the face above me very quickly. The same girl that I met the first day that put a bounty on my head. I couldn't remember if I was ever told her name, not that I'd remember it, anyway. "Look alive, flash freeze. I'd hate for you to melt!" Really? If she kept this up, the puns would kill me before she did. "I'm going to enjoy this." She laughs menacingly, pulling a knife out of her boot. "What's with the surprised look, flash freeze? This is an anything goes type of game!" She laughs again, running the tip of the blade across my cheek. She doesn't see it coming, but I do. I see the familiar white shoe connect with her face, sending her flying away from me. With immediate danger gone, my adrenaline races slower, making me aware of the sound of metal clashing only a few feet away from me. "Sorry that took so long, Twil! I'll let you take care of her from here." Ayomide smiles at me before taking off into the crowd. The girl has gotten up, ignoring the open gash on her forehead. "So you've got allies now, huh? That's fine. I do too." She laughs, raising her arm and holding up three fingers. In no time at all she's surrounded by three people I recognize as a few of the ones who threatened my life during my first day. The girl simply laughed, her raised hand beginning to glow. "She's a medic!" I shout behind me, hoping Ayomide managed to hear me above the clashing steel. But it wasn't Ayomide who heard me. Instead, Micah Senn has come to my side, his uniform has changed, however. The sleeves are longer, covering his hands which each have a sword in them, though his are a bit different from the other students'. Instead of a double-edge blade, he holds two scimitars, each with a chain hanging off the hilt. "You go after the medic. I got the other three." Micah smirks, raising one of his scimitars, his sleeve falling far enough for me to see his hand, which has merged with the hilt of his blade. I conclude that Micah is a shape-shifter before charging at the girl who seems determined to kill me. I don't go in unprepared, however, forming a sharp sword--more like an icicle with a hilt. "Give it your best shot." The medic smirks, twirling her knife in her hand. "Don't have all day, Flash Freeze." She charges at me now, swinging her knife at every opportunity. I watch her movements carefully. Being a medic, she likely knows exactly where to hit me to shut me down. I just needed one swing to hit near my hand. Just one, but she wouldn't go for it. Instead, her aim was dead locked on my stomach. I'd have to create my own opportunity. So, I block her knife with my ice sword, nearly breaking it, forming cracks all down it's length. A useful sacrifice, because I had her where I wanted her now. The cold grew intense and her knife suddenly frosted over before freezing solid in a flash. Twirling fast to avoid any fast reaction from her, I raise my leg and kick the knife far our of her hand. It shatters as soon as it hits the ground. I reinforce my ice sword before smirking at her. "Your move, bitch." I shout, but her face hasn't broken confidence. Instead, she looks more menacing than before. The high of fighting wears off and I understand quickly why she does. I didn't notice it before, but the searing pain is too much to ignore now. I feel the liquid fire oozing out of my upper thigh. At some point, her knife had connected. But to make matters worse, I begin to feel light-headed. The knife, it has to be coated with poison! This is it, then. I have no options. "I'm already five moves ahead of you." She cackles, her laughter somehow echoing above the noise. "Radiate!" Typhoon shouts, connecting her palm to my back. "And purify!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I feel her energy overwhelm my body, forcing the poison out of the gash on my thigh. Before ten seconds have passed, the gash is closed and I'm awe-struck by the medic ability once again. "How'd you do that?" I ask her immediately, but am punched in the arm. "Focus, Twila!" Typhoon yells, pointing at the medic in front of me. "She's flighty, so don't let her get away." "Got it." I say, becoming inspired suddenly. Typhoon's spirit has transferred to me, or has her healing restored my own spirit? Regardless, I tighten my focus, and will my ability forward. The air's temperature begins to lower dramatically as Typhoon and I are suddenly shrouded in a cold mist. "Don't let her use her ability! Titus!" The medic shouts. "Kinda busy, Karen!" Titus screams back at her, I can hear exhaustion in his voice. I can't see their fighting, but I can tell Micah is pushing him as hard as he can. "Actually, why don't you come help us, medic!" He shouts at her, clearly upset that her priorities are elsewhere. It's too late for her to move, however, as my power has already taken effect. A collective gasp is heard as my cold mist overtakes the entirety of the gym, turning the air cold. "Twila?" Typhoon shivers, her voice shaking. "You have teammates, you can't do this here!" I take a second to breathe, but my resolve doesn't shatter. Instead, it strengthens. "Freeze." I whisper, forcing my ability to its peak. Almost instantaneously, the mist disappears, a white glow replacing it for only a second, as it coats the gym in solid ice. People slip on the ice, those in the air fall to the ground, only managing to slightly crack it. Most of those fighting are too stunned to continue, while Micah and--I now now notice her assistance in our fight--Ayomide are still fighting Titus and the other reinforcements. The mist rises again, but this time because of the sheer coldness of the air. I glance up at the observer's box and smirk. They're all stunned, some even with their hands on the glass. The only person who has kept their calm up there is the headmistress, as she's seen me do this before. "So what? You can freeze the ground. Big deal!" Karen screams, charging at me again. But she doesn't understand the trap that I have her in. No one except the headmistress does. "It's a lot more complicated than that, Karen." I laugh, cracking my knuckles. "I think I've endured your torture long enough, don't you?" The cold mist begins condensing in front of her face, forming a sharp icicle with the point ready to launch into her eye, but I let it fall to the floor. I'm out for something more. I want satisfaction now. My lust for revenge begins to overtake me as the mist condenses in several places above around her head, forming the same sharp icicles like the one that lay on the floor, threatening to end her life on my command. Not wanting to end the threat, I allow it to continue in a large radius until it reaches her teammates and no one else in diameter, going all the way up to the ceiling. But my moment is over as soon as it has begun. My ice melts quickly, along with the forming icicles. My cold mist fades and is replaced with a dark one. I can't see half a foot in front of me, causing Typhoon to grasp my arm tightly. "What did you do?" She asks, gripping tighter, probably feeling uneasy not being able to see Ayomide and Micah. "This isn't me." I say quietly. On my guard in case this is coming from Karen's team. "This hasn't happened before? How is that possible if you've been doing this exercise since before I got here?" I ask, concluding that someone is trying to make me look like the culprit... or that this is complete coincidence. "People discover abilities here every day. Anything is possible." She sighs, not letting her grip loose at all. "Get the students out of here!" An instructor shouts. I can see flashlights waving in the distance where the door to the medical hall would be. "Now! I don't care who gets trampled." I'm grabbed by the shoulder not a minute after the order to leave has been given. I'm pulled into a different hallway by Headmistress Sarah. "Headmistress? What's happening?" She doesn't slow her fast pace. We're borderline running. "That mist wasn't just in the gym." She pauses slightly and begins to slow her pace. "We're not sure why, but that mist actually had Stalaria covered. People outside couldn't even see the sun. "How? Who has that much power?" I stop in my tracks, forcing her to as well. "Only one person I know can answer that. You're going to have to take a trip with me, Twila. I know I ask you to trust me a lot... but I really need you to." She grabs my hand, staring into my eyes. "Where are we going?" I ask, not entirely sure if I really want the answer. "To the place where the essence of death is strongest. A fallen kingdom." She pauses. "We're going to Valer." I gasp. I can't help it. "Mr. Cal told me that place had actually been inhabited now. That we had sent some of our citizens there because of overpopulation." That was one of the only things I had learned on my first day. "That's not true. We tell our students that so they're not freaked out from the beginning about eventually having to walk below Stalaria with the dangers lurking." She lowers her head, probably afraid I would back out. "So... what is Valer really like?" I assume now that it's just an abandoned wasteland of a kingdom. "Over run with a demon threat that you've yet to learn about. Something that is hungry for one thing; Demonian flesh." She sighs, registering my reaction of shock. "How exactly are we supposed to face that alone?" I shout, ignoring the string of people fleeing from the gym. "We're not. Snow and CP are bringing a few students with us. It's not ideal, but we can't let Aqua know about this. And I'm not authorized to take a student off of Stalaria without reason. So, to avoid suspicion, Snow, CP, and I will be taking you and about five other students with us. We'll say that we're taking you to Crescentia. We'll even check in there, but after that, we're heading to Valer." She begins her speed walking again, pulling me along with her. We're out of the Academy before long with the people that are going along with us. I recognize all of them. Asher Hillcrest, who--even though we're going to one of the most dangerous places in Demonia--is still only wearing shorts, Ayomide Delaney, Micah Senn, Typhoon De'Lend, and two whose names I do not know. "I brought the ones you requested." Snow says, glaring at Sarah. "You know I don't agree with risking their lives. This is much more than we'd allow a first year Academy student to do. They don't step off Stalaria until at least the beginning of year two." Snow crosses her arms. Her attire is different than it was when I first met her. She's wearing all black aside from her light blue shoes and jacket. What strikes her attire as odd to me is that the sleeves are detached, leaving her shoulders exposed. It's the same for CP, who is wearing red instead of blue. "Snow, we have to keep up appearances. The last time one of us tried to leave Stalaria, Aqua had a meltdown. She killed people to keep us here and I'm fully convinced she'd dropped the temple to keep us around. She knows where our allegiances are, Snow, and she's pissed." Sarah practically screams, it seems they've had this argument before. "She's right, Snow. The danger is necessary. We'll guard these children with our lives. We should teach them the combat techniques necessary to survive in Valer as well." CP interrupts, calming the tension between them. "Why are we doing this?" Typhoon asks, lowering her head. Probably afraid of being punished for speaking out of turn. "That mist you saw earlier wasn't of Stalarian origin. I need to talk with someone. And sadly, the only place I know we can find him is where death lingers the most. And that would be Valer." Sarah sighs, shaking her head slowly. "It's not ideal. And I really hate putting you all at risk, but I know you can handle it. I saw your efforts in the gym today and you were clearly the best out there." I'm unsure if she's being honest or lying to give us confidence. Either way, the others are buying it. "You can't mean..." Snow begins, but interrupts herself to gather her thoughts. "You want to summon a reaper? Are you insane? Sarah, please think this through! The only reason they were nice to the siblings is because of Sheath. She's gone now, there's nothing preventing them from ripping you limb from limb just for wasting their time!" "Do you have a better idea, Snow?" Sarah screams, causing many people to look our way. The sun is setting now, changing the pavement from grey to dark purple. "I'd love to hear it. Stalaria is falling, those trees are looking a lot closer! The backward flow of the waterfall is causing flooding because of how low we are to the source and your majesty won't take a minute out of her busy schedule of getting her ass kissed to fix it!" Sarah's voice echoes now, she's drawn a crowd. "We don't have time now, we have to go." CP whispers, pushing us students forward, urging us to run. Snow takes the lead, bringing us to the elevator just a few yards from the crash site. We've avoided many eyes as people are normally settling in their homes by now, though there are a few night owls preparing for the sunset. "How will we get down there? Aqua has restricted our use." Snow won't be a very optimistic partner, it seems. "That's why we have CP. He wasn't a part of the group that tried to leave last time. His authorization won't be restricted." Sarah counters, patting CP on the back. We enter the elevator causing it to light up and as soon as we're all in, the sliding door closes behind us. "Stalarian citizens are not allowed to exit the city." It says mechanically, lighting up the inside of the elevator now with blue fluorescent lights. "Please enter your soldier I.D." A keypad is pushed forward. CP steps up to it and begins entering the requested information, causing stars to show up on the monitor. "Soldier I.D. accepted. CP. Soldier rank one thousand five hundred seventy eight. Please state your reason for leaving Stalaria." "Delivering Information to Crescentia." He says loudly. The machine responds with a pinging sound and the elevator begins to descend. The ground is no more than five feet away when it suddenly stops. Aqua's face appears on the monitor. "What do you think you're doing?" She screams at Sarah. "Aqua? How did you know we were leaving?" Sarah asks innocently. "I saw you get in the elevator." Her eyes are harsh, it seems she ran home to stop us from leaving. "Where are you taking these students?" "To Crescentia. They've been doing well, they deserve an outing, I think." Sarah's innocent act seems to be working until Aqua takes a look at the selected students and immediately causes the elevator to ascend. "No!" CP shouts, hitting the glass. The sound of it echoes throughout the enclosed area. "Asher! Your ability!" I shout to him, his eyes turning from panic to determination. Holding up his palm, he aims at the glass behind him. "Cover your ears!" He laughs, gripping his wrist. I hear five quick shots and the sound of glass shattering. "Jump!" Ayomide shouts, even though half of us already have. Typhoon, who seems to be more afraid of heights--as we're a good ten feet above ground and still going up--uses the elevator track to slide down. "Take a moment." Sarah begins. "And breathe in this air. Get used to it. From now on, we're fugitives." She lowers her head and begins walking towards the distant mountains that are partially concealed by the dark forest that contains dangers we've only just begun to learn about. Category:Blog posts